


Mornings When I Miss You

by Andramion



Series: A Week's Worth of HinaKen [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Texting, fluctuating touch aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At thirty-six past five in the morning, Kenma stares at his ceiling and wonders if Shouyou is up already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings When I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hinata has a flip phone, but pls just pretend he has a smartphone for this one.

At thirty-six past five in the morning, Kenma stares at his ceiling and wonders if Shouyou is up already.

On the one hand, he thinks, Shouyou _is_ probably the kind of person who wakes up early, full of energy and - Kenma shudders at the thought - goes on a morning jog. On the other, Kenma has seen Shouyou's face in the morning, along with the big yawns that came with the ungodly hour the captains woke them up at during training camp.

Kenma's phone lies on his fingertips, balancing lightly as he taps the back of it repeatedly. The question is, even if Shouyou is still asleep, will Kenma texting him wake him up?

Kenma turns over on his side again, turns on his phone's screen and stares at Shouyou's contact information. There's a little star next to his name and it gives Kenma an exciting kind of nervousness; makes him wonder what Shouyou would say if he saw it. At first, he'd typed a heart, but after realising how often Kuroo looks at his screen with him, he had backspaced.

Still, now there’s this name sitting in his list of contacts, jumping out because it's the only one that 1. has a symbol next to the characters and 2. makes Kenma's heart stutter even when he's just scrolling past it. He brushes the contact screen aside, opens a game for a few minutes, but his mind is too preoccupied.

 **I have family in Miyagi** , Kenma types up, the message preview appearing under Shouyou's **Sleep well!!!!!!** from last night. **I'm coming over there during the winter holidays and I'll only be half an hour away by car. From you.**

He squints at the text. Is this how he should be saying this? Should he start it differently? Quickly he erases all of it, starts over.

 **Good morning. I wanted to enquire what your plans for the winter** -

Again, he holds the backspace button until all of it is gone. It's too formal, too stiff. Especially when he thinks about how he was the one to tell Shouyou to drop the keigo long ago.

 **Hey Shouyou, are you up?** , he tries, but when Shouyou reads it, it would obviously mean he is awake, so it just makes Kenma feel silly for even asking.

He takes a deep breath, turns over in his bed and stares at the keyboard when suddenly his screen lights up with a bright smile and a tune blares through his room. He nearly drops his phone in his haste to answer the call, before his mother wakes up from the noise.

"Hi Kenma!!!" he can hear Hinata's voice say before he's even brought his phone up to his ear.

"Hey.."

It's quiet for a bit, only the static of the line and Shouyou's breath making it to Kenma's ear, and Kenma can feel his rapid heartbeat quiet down slowly. It's nice, almost like the time Kuroo decided that locking Shouyou and Kenma in an equipment shed was a good idea (it had been, Kenma had had to admit it to Kuroo himself and he still hadn’t forgiven fate or God or whatever was out there for it).

Kenma can still vividly remember how it had been both exhilarating and calming to have Shouyou sit down next to him, slowly losing interest in rattling the door, quieting down. Their knees had been pressed together, setting every inch of Kenma on fire as Kenma fervently wished his months-old crush on a guy he'd seen twice before the training camp wouldn't show on his face. (The good part, Kuroo had managed to get Kenma to tell him, was when Shouyou coloured red out of nowhere and then lightly touched his fingertips to the back of Kenma's hand.)

"Uhm," Shouyou is saying now, "I know I called you and that this might be a little weird and that it's early but.. I wanted to.. text you good morning and then it said you were typing and I thought it would be weird if I talked first.. so.. I didn’t.. and you kept typing but then you stopped and..."

Kenma bites his lip when he hears Shouyou breathe in deeply in between his words.

"I know you don’t really like talking on the phone but maybe it would be easier if you couldn’t text it?"

Kenma knows he has a lot of things he wants to talk to Shouyou about, that he needs to discuss plans, figure out if they can meet up over the holidays, see if Shouyou even wants to, because even if Kenma thinks he does, it doesn't mean that he, for all of his observational skills, is right about that.

But for now, all Kenma can think to say is: "I miss you."

There's a dry chuckle on Shouyou's end, a little different from how it normally sounds and Kenma wonders if Shouyou's throat is closing up a little like his own. Almost 4 months is too long in between, in Kenma’s opinion, even if he's usually a little relieved to have this distance between the two of them. There's this gnawing fear that Shouyou will get tired of him if they were able to meet too often; that the fact that they can't see each other often is something that keeps this new and exciting for him, and even if Kenma tries to ignore it, it still creeps back into his mind in the moments between closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Now though, Kenma wishes he could roll over in his bed and see Shouyou's hair spread out on his other pillow, cuddle up to him and drape himself over the ball of warmth Shouyou always is.

"Kenma," Shouyou answers, warily. "Is it a touch day today?"

Kenma nods, realises Shouyou cant's see that and murmurs a "yes" as his heart flutters and he shakes his own head lightly in disbelief of how incredible this boy is.

"Oh good!" Shouyou lets out a sigh and then: "Because I'd really, really like to hug you right now. And I want to say that… but not if it makes you uncomfortable!"

"It doesn't."

"I'm glad! Haaaah I really wanted to say that."

For a moment, Kenma closes his eyes and imagines how Shouyou would fit under his chin, wonders if his hair still smells like strawberries even though Shouyou had explained he'd accidentally brought Natsu's shampoo along to the training camp.

"It would be really nice." Kenma says before he even realises he's voicing his thoughts. "Can we.. can we stay on the phone a bit longer?"

"Uhm," Shouyou says and there's some shuffling in the background.

"Yeah! I want to get up in fifteen minutes so I can go on my run, but it's okay for now," he tells Kenma and Kenma scrunches up his nose while he listens to Shouyou's absentminded humming.

"Hey Kenma," Shouyou says again, ten minutes later when Kenma is about to fall asleep again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very welcome, so feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
